A conventional trigger assembly is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes a body “A” in which an activation plate A1 is slidably inserted therein which has two positioning recesses A11 in the top thereof, and each positioning recess A11 has a positioning member A2 received therein. A safety plate A3 is pivotably connected in the body “A”, and a pivotable member A4 is pivotably connected in the body “A” and located close to the safety plate A3. The free end of the pivotable member A4 is connected to the body “A” by a spring A5, and a trigger A6 is connected to the lower side of the body “A”. The trigger assembly is used to shoot arrows.
However, the conventional trigger assembly does not have two safety units, so that when the arrow is in position, the safety plate A3 and the activation plate A1 are moved backward. The pivotably member A4 is lowered because of the force from the spring A5. If the user unintentionally pulls the trigger A6, the arrow may touch the rear end of the pivotable member A4 and generates a huge noise which may scare the user.
The present invention intends to provide a trigger assembly which improves the shortcomings of the conventional trigger assembly.